Una oportunidad en Navidad
by friki-chan-99
Summary: Ichigo tiene planeado invitar a Orihime a salir en noche buena, pero para su desgracia no todo saldra como el quiere, porque alguien se le adelanta ¿quién será? Por favor pasen y lean. ICHIHIME, ONE-SHOT especial de navidad...¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!


_***¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!***_

**N/A:**¡Hola a todos!, espero y en estas fiestas se la pasen muy bien rodeados de toda su familia y amigos, mis mejores deseos, abrazos y besos para ustedes. Bueno pasando a otro asunto, les traigo mi primer One-shot, espero y les guste, pues quise que fuera un especial Ichihime en navidad, ¡Ay que bonito suena! Bueno que lo disfruten.

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de Bleach NO me pertenecen. Toda alusión al mundo de Bleach es del gran Noriaki Kubo o Tite Kubo, para los amigos (¡Gracias Tite! XD)... ¡Eso sí, TODA la trama es mía!

* * *

"**UNA OPORTUNIDAD EN NAVIDAD"**

-Ichigo- me llamo Mizuiro desde el pasillo- Aquí tienes las entradas que me pediste

-¡Oh!...G-Gracias Mizuiro- le dije tomándolas con mis manos y escondiéndolas rápidamente en uno de mis bolsillos

-¿A quien vas a invitar?- me pregunto Keigo, apareciéndose de repente

-N-No…a nadie en especial- respondí protegiendo mi bolsillo

-¿eh? ¿Estas seguro?- insistió él

-¡DEMONIOS!... ¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!- le grite furioso y entre rápidamente al salón

-Deberías dejar de molestarlo- dijo Mizuiro cruzando los brazos

-De acuerdo, es solo que se ve mono cuando se sonroja- dijo Keigo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Asano-san das miedo…- dijo separándose de él

-No me llames así T.T- rogó Keigo

* * *

"Cerré la puerta tras entrar al salón, todo mundo ya estaba allí, en especial ella…"

-"Tengo los boletos listos…solo me falta decirle…"- pensé mientras la miraba de reojo-

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? No te ves bien- me hablo Renji

-Valor…- hable

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

-Deseo valor…- dije de nuevo

-¿Qué estas balbuceando?- me dijo golpeándome la cabeza

-¡Auch!- gruñí- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!- le pregunte furioso

-Parece que regresaste- me dijo con una mano en su mentón

-¿Qué "regresaste" ni que-

-Inoue-san- la llamó Ishida acercándose a ella

-¿Qué sucede Ishida-kun?- respondió sorprendida

-Quería preguntarte si estás libre hoy en noche buena- le preguntó

-¿eh?...

-Lo que pasa, es que me gane dos boletos para el parque de diversiones en una lotería- le explico él- tenia pensado no utilizarlos, pero recordé que habías dicho que querías ir a ese lugar, entonces pensé que seria una lastima desperdiciarlos.

-Gracias Ishida-kun, eres muy amable- le dijo ella dulcemente

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ir?- pregunto de nuevo

-Claro, será un placer- le respondió con una sonrisa

-"E-Espera… ¡espera!... ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!"- mi mente colapso al ver aquella escena

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ichigo!- me llamaba Renji al ver mis ojos en blanco- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué pasa Renji?- se acerco Rukia preguntando

-Míralo- le señalo

-¡Oye Ichigo, despierta!- ella me tomo de la camisa y me movía de un lado a otro

* * *

**-**"Adiós… mi única oportunidad…"- pensaba mientras estaba recostado en mi cama, mirando a la nada

-Que mal te ves Ichigo, parece que te dieron una paliza- me dijo Kon acercándose- Sí, eso debe ser, lo que pasa que eres muy débil, si hubiera sido yo...-

-¡CALLATE¡- le grite aventándolo contra el suelo

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado?- me dijo Kon desde el suelo

-Ese no es asunto tuyo- le dije saliendo de mi habitación

-Bueno, y a este ¿Qué le pasa?- se pregunto Kon sobándose la cabeza

* * *

-Soy tan patético…- me dije, mientras caminaba por las calles- Perdí mi única oportunidad por idiota- me detuve- ¡Ah! Pero la culpa la tiene ese estúpido cuatro ojos, ¿Por qué precisamente la tenia que invitar hoy? ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!- grite furioso

-¿Kurosaki-kun?... ¿eres tú?- me llamó alguien

"Voltee la mirada para ver de quien se trataba…"

-¿I-I-Inoue?- me sorprendió- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a tener una cita con Ishida?- le pregunte

- N-No, no es nada de eso- me respondió sonrojada- es solo que Ishida-kun pesco un resfriado y esta en su casa descansando

-¿Se resfrió?- me sorprendí al escucharlo- pero si esta mañana estaba bien.

-Sí, es verdad, espero y este bien- me dijo preocupada- ¡ah! Por cierto, Ishida-kun me pidió que te entregara esto- me entregó una caja pequeña- me dijo que es tu regalo de Navidad

-¿Para mi?- le dije tomándolo

-Bueno, ya que te lo entregue me iré a casa- me dijo despidiéndose

-¡Espera!- le dije- entonces… ¿Ya no iras al parque de diversiones?- le pregunte

-No, no tengo con quien ir- me respondió- y la verdad no quiero ir sola- me dijo con tristeza

_**-"¿Acaso será esta una…Oportunidad?"-**_me pregunté

-S-S-Si quieres yo p-puedo…acompañarte- le dije nervioso- tengo dos boletos que me regalaron

-N-No, no te preocupes- me dijo moviendo las manos nerviosamente- yo sé que no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, no tienes que molestarte- me dijo agachando la cabeza

-No de verdad, si quie-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- me dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-…- solo me limite a mirarla

-¿Kurosaki-kun?...

"Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano, llevándola conmigo"

-¿K-K-Kurosaki-kun?... ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella confusa

-Esta claro ¿no?- la mire- al parque de diversiones

"Después de caminar por algunas calles, llegamos al mencionado lugar. Ella de verdad estaba muy feliz de estar allí, lo pude notar con el solo hecho de ver su sonrisa. Lo primero que me pidió fue que nos subiéramos a una de las atracciones del parque, por supuesto no pude negarme, a eso y a lo demás que me pidiera…"

-Fue divertido ¿verdad?- me preguntó con una sonrisa

-S-Sí, tienes razón- le respondí nervioso-Inoue ¿tienes sed?- le pregunte- voy por unas bebidas, espérame aquí- le dije mientras me alejaba para comprar las bebidas

-Sí, aquí te esperare- me respondió ella, sentándose en una banca

-"Es una suerte que no nos encontráramos a alguien de nuestra clase"- pensé mientras caminaba de regreso con las bebidas-"De seguro si me vieran no pararían de molestarme, quien se imaginaria verme haciendo estas cosas"- fruncí el ceño

-V-Váyanse por favor- escuche decir

-¿eh? ¿Acaso nos estas rechazando, nena?- dijo un chico en un tono muy engreído

-Sí, ven a divertirte un poco con nosotros- dijo otro

-D-Déjenme en p-paz por favor- suplico ella con voz temblorosa

-Anda, no te hagas la difícil- la tomo del brazo

-N-No, no quie-

"Enseguida me abalance contra aquel sujeto y lo golpee directamente en el rostro"

-No la toques, maldito- dije furioso a aquel tipo, poniéndome frente a Inoue- Como… ¡TE ATREVES A TOCARLA!

-Kurosaki-kun…- susurró Inoue

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- me gritó aquel chico desde el suelo

-Estas en graves problemas amigo- me dijo otro

-Inoue, quédate atrás- le dije volteando la mirada

-Kurosaki-kun, por favor no pelees- me dijo en un tono preocupada

-No te preocupes, sólo espera un poco- le dije para tranquilizarla

-¡Pero!...

"No pude evitar tener una pelea con aquellos tipos, jamás les perdonaría el hecho de que la molestaran, mucho menos a ella…"

-¡Por favor Kurosaki-kun, detente!- me rogó Inoue abrazándome la espalda- por favor, ya no los golpees más…ya no te lastimes más

-¡Pero ellos!...-me detuve al mirarla, estaba a punto de llorar

"Es verdad, yo los había golpeado a todos, pero ellos eran más que yo, era obvio que también estaba herido"…

-Esta bien…- le respondí volteando la mirada hacia otro lado

* * *

-¡Auch!- me queje del dolor, mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa

-¿te duele mucho, Kurosaki-kun?- me pregunto mirándome preocupada

-N-No, no te preocupes, no es nada- le dije nervioso- sólo me duele un poco la mejilla

-Lo siento…te metiste en ese problema por mi culpa- me dijo un poco triste- yo…no soy buena ni siquiera para defenderme, lo siento…

-Ya te dije que no es nada, además yo soy el que debería disculparme- le dije mirándola- por mi culpa tuvimos que regresar a casa, y te arruine la diversión

-E-Eso no es cierto Kurosaki-kun- me dijo exaltada- yo…de verdad me divertí mucho contigo, de verdad

-Y-Ya veo…- desvié la mirada por mi sonrojo- ¡Ah! Ya hemos llegado Inoue- le dije al ver su casa

-Sí, gracias Kurosaki-kun por todo- me dijo haciendo una reverencia- nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose

-Sí, buenas noches- le respondí de igual manera

-Nos vemos- me decía moviendo su mano

-Sí, adiós- le dije dándome la vuelta, y empecé a caminar para irme

-Uhm…Kurosaki-kun…-me llamó ella

-¿eh?- me voltee al oír su llamado

"En ese instante ella apareció frente a mi y rápidamente me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, de inmediato mis mejillas enrojecieron por aquella sensación y por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca…"

-¿I-I-Inoue?- tartamudeé

-Uhm…siento que te duela tu mejilla por los golpes- me dijo con la cabeza gacha y moviendo nerviosamente sus manos- así que…espero que con esto ya no te duela mas…

-"Inoue…"- pensé

-Pues…tengo frio- le dije volteando la mirada- ¿puedes abrazarme?- le pedí

"Ella puso una cara de sorprendida al escuchar lo que le pedí, pero después accedió cálidamente…"

-¿A-Así?- me dijo nerviosa, al rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos

-Sí-le respondí abrazándola de igual manera, pero más fuerte, hundiendo mi rostro en sus cabellos

"Aquella sensación me gustó tanto, que pedí a todos los dioses y ángeles que se me ocurrieron para que el tiempo se detuviera. Parecía tan pequeña entre mis brazos, me daba a pensar que de esa forma ella solo era mía y para mí…"

-Esta nevando- dijo Inoue de repente

-¿eh?- alce la mirada un poco para poder ver- Sí, es verdad- me aparte de ella, soltándola de mis brazos

-Que linda es- dijo al tocar un poco con sus manos

-"Que mona se ve"- pensé al mirarla

-Inoue es mejor que entres a tu casa, podrías resfriarte le dije- le dije mirándola

-S-Sí, tienes razón- me contesto sonrojada al ver mi rostro- ¿ya no tienes frio?- me preguntó

-N-No, ya no- le respondí nervioso

-Q-Que bien…entonces me voy- me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Inoue…- la llamé antes de que se fuera- ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez…vamos al cine?- le pregunté volteando la mirada, por supuesto que me sonroje

-Sí, claro- me respondió con una sonrisa- lo estaré esperando

-B-Bueno, entonces adiós y feliz navidad- le dije despidiéndome

-Sí, feliz navidad Kurosaki-kun - me respondió ella y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa

-"Genial, por fin pude decirlo"- pensé mientras caminaba de regreso

-Por cierto, me pregunto que será el regalo que me mando Ishida- dije sacándolo de uno de mis bolsillos- es raro que me de un obsequio- abrí la cajita y en ella había un papel, lo desenrolle para ver que decía.

**QUERIDO KUROSAKI:**

**Espero y mi regalo te agrade y no te acobardes de invitarla o la vayas a dejar sola en noche navidad, espero y se la pasen bien juntos.**

**Con cariño, tu buen amigo.**

**P.D: Tuve que invitarla yo, porque sabía que eres un cobarde y jamás la invitarías ^ ^**

**-¡****MALDITO ISHIDA****!- **grite arrugando el papel

* * *

**N/A:**Bueno chicos eso es todo, espero y les guste, por favor regálenme unos REVIEWS de navidad, jeje. Que se la pasen muy bien y felices fiestas, nos vemos

Les quiere su amiga Friki-chan.


End file.
